


Of Dates and Confidence

by spocketlaine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, but that, really - Freeform, theres nothing else here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocketlaine/pseuds/spocketlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This is the moment he’s been preparing for all 13 years of his life. He can do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dates and Confidence

He saw her talking quietly with Kanaya in the corner. They were probably snarking and being sassy with each other again. He should know, they’ve been doing that since sixth grade. Last year so to speak.

But that’s not what he wanted to talk about. Today is the day. Today is the day he’s going to do it. Today is the day he, John Egbert is going to ask Rose Lalonde to see a movie with him over this weekend.

When he told Dave that, he promptly smacked his own head. Dave then asked him why he couldn’t just ask her out to make it easier. Well, that’s ungentlemanly and rude, of course. John can’t just ask her to be his girlfriend. His dad told him that it’s always better to court a girl first before even doing anything.

Even Karkat agrees with him. Dave doesn’t know anything.

He took a step towards Rose, feeling confident. He can do this, he definitely can. Dave patted him on the shoulder and whispered, “Let’s do this man. We’re making this happen.”

We definitely are.

Kanaya stopped talking and noticed him. She gave him a sly smile. His smile faltered a little, but he’s still walking. He can do this.

Then Kanaya ordered Rose to turn around, which she did. She looked at him with her pretty purple eyes curiously. The sway of her blonde hair just makes her more dazzling.

Oh crap, he’s getting nervous.

_You can do this John. You’re just going to ask her to the movies._

That’s right. It’s not like he’s asking her to marry him.

But if Rose continues to look at her like that, he doesn’t know if he can do this.

He stopped right before her and opened his mouth to greet her. Unfortunately, nothing came out.

Rose tilted her head to the side, “Can I help with something, John?”

Again nothing came out.

“Are you alright?” Rose asked. “Did you lose your voice?”

John could feel sweat bullets forming on his forehead. Why of all time is this happening?

“Do you perhaps have Laryngitis?” Rose inquired further. “Maybe a trip to the nurse’s office will make you feel better.”

John gulped. “I’m fine,” he squeaked, his voice returning at last. “I’m fine. I’m not sick.”

“Oh,” Rose looked at him unsure whether he’s telling the truth or not. “Well, okay.”

Rose then changed the subject, seeing that he didn’t seem to like talking about it.

“So, how can I help you?”

John turned his hands into fists. This is it. This is the moment he’s been preparing for all 13 years of his life. He can do this.

“I,” he started. “I-“ Oh god, he can’t do this. What was he thinking?

Rose stared at him expectantly, “Yes?”

John took a deep breath. He can do this. He knows he can.

“I- um I wanted to uh...” John stammered.

“You want to what?” Rose asked, starting to get annoyed.

“I wanted to ask if you want to go see a movie with me this weekend?” he exclaimed a little fast and loud. He barely noticed the people’s eyes were on them because of his nervousness.

Rose was caught off guard with his outburst. But then she smiled.

“Of course, John,” Rose answered.

John widened his eyes, still not comprehending her answer. But when it finally sunk in, he grinned so big he thought his face will fall off.

“So, meet you at the theater on Saturday?” Rose asked.

“Yeah!” John nodded happily. “I’ll see you there.”

“I better get going,” Rose said. “Jade wants some tips on making her squiddles.”

“Uh, sure,” John scratched the back of his neck. “See ya then.”

“I’ll see you later.”

Rose turned away from him and John waited a few moments before turning to the opposite direction and raised his arms.

“YES!!!”

 

 

 


End file.
